


The Island

by orphan_account



Category: Good Morning America RPF, Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Kidnapping, Lesbian Sex, Minor Character Death, Strap-Ons, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:51:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Claire meets Amy Robach at a party, then Amy and several others are mysteriously kidnapped and taken to a strange island that is inhabited by zombies. Can Claire get to the island in time to rescue Amy before it's too late?





	The Island

**The Island**

By Taijutsudemonslayer

 

 

_Claire meets Amy Robach at a party, then Amy and several others are mysteriously kidnapped and taken to a strange island that is inhabited by zombies. Can Claire get to the island in time to rescue Amy before it's too late?_

 

Chapter 1

Forty-three old Good Morning America Correspondent Amy Robach is mildly enjoying a dinner party at an upscale New York club, dressed in a green mermaid evening gown, long green gloves, and five inch matching heels.

Amy sighed, she had just separated from her now Ex-Husband Andrew and decided to have a night out of fun for herself, but all she had gotten up to this point was disappointment... Until _she_ walked into the room.

Wearing a red party dress and heeled boots Claire Redfield confidently strode into the room, Amy is utterly spellbound by the sight of Claire. Amy took in Claire's appearance, her thin frame, shapely legs, and nice ass.

 _'Cute_.' Amy thought.

Amy was so deep in thought that she didn't realize that Claire had walked over to the blonde and was now standing in front of her.

"Excuse me Miss, are you all right?" Claire asked.

"Huh? What?" Amy said, shaking her head quickly before looking up at Claire.

"I asked if you were OK." Claire says gently.

"Oh, y-yes, I-I am fine." Amy said as she felt her heart pounding in her ears as she gazed longingly at Claire.

' _She's so beautiful_.' Amy thought.

"Hi, I'm Claire Redfield."

"Nice to meet you Claire, my name is Amy Robach." Amy replied.

 "Would you like to dance?" Claire asked.

"I would indeed, Ms. Redfield." Amy replied.

Claire and Amy went out on the dance floor, Amy wrapped her arms around Claire's waist. Claire's arms went around Amy's neck. Amy began to grind into Claire with the beat of the music. Their pussies ground together creating an instant wet spot in Amy's thong. Claire didn't seem to mind this, so Claire moved her arms from around Amy's neck and slid them slowly down her body. Claire brought her right hand up to Amy's right breast, hearing a small sigh escape the blonde's lips. Claire found Amy's nipple and began to squeeze it between her fingers feeling it become erect under her touch. Claire leaned in and touched her lips with Amy's...feeling how smooth and warm they were. Claire slid past them with her tongue.

The redhead wanted to explore Amy's mouth...to taste her. They kissed passionately for a few seconds...Both of Claire's hands are firmly placed on Amy's breasts...The pair didn't even realize that the music had stopped and everyone was staring at them.

"Care to take this somewhere a little more private?" Amy asked in a whisper, Claire nods with a seductive smirk.

Suddenly, the skylight above them exploded and several men armed with AR-15s fast roped down into the club.

"Everybody down!" a masked man yells before raising his weapon and firing into the ceiling.

Everyone gets down except for two women and three men, which the gunmen didn't take too kindly to so the leader orders his men to kill them.

Amy screamed in horror as she watched those people fall to the floor dead, Claire hugs Amy tightly and whispers soothing things to her.

The leader walks up to Claire and Amy, an evil grin on his face.

"Well, look who it is, Amy Robach in the flesh."

 

 


End file.
